


Pages

by The_Never_Forgetters



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Never_Forgetters/pseuds/The_Never_Forgetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a boy who falls in love with another boy. I posted these on Tumblr years ago and I've wanted to bring them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John was a new kid. Sherlock noticed him right away, something new in the dull school. Though Sherlock could tell right away that he wasn’t going to be any different than the other kids. He was built for sports, short blond hair, blue eyes. He shouldn’t have stuck out but he did and that intrigued Sherlock.  
The teen kept noticing John around the school everywhere he went. They shared one class together but John still hadn’t noticed Sherlock yet. Which was good, Sherlock though, he didn’t know he was the freak yet so he wouldn’t beat him up yet.  
Sherlock decided to start keeping a notebook full of things he knew so far about the new boy in an attempt to find out why he found the teen interesting.  
He started with the simple things.  
Rugby player  
Military father  
Uses small size to his advantage  
Goes out on date every Friday  
Through out the first few months he added to the list. He kept noticing new things, pages being filled with small notes, (Laughs at dumb jokes, struggling in chemistry, enjoys spending time in sun). It was taking up a lot of his time.  
As the year progressed Sherlock was certain John was going to catch him watching him, waiting for him to be pulled to the back of the school and beaten up. It didn’t seem like John. He was caring. Wanted to help anyone he could. Sherlock normally would have found that annoying. Not with John.  
When Sherlock started feeling like he knew John inside out something new would pop up. Like his middle name. He noticed when John signed his name to things he would always put an ‘H’ for his middle name.  
There was a half page of Sherlock just writing down all the names that started with an H.  
Harry  
Herbert  
Hank  
Helen  
Henry  
Hugo  
Holly

The list went on from there. Not a single name seemed to fit John H. Watson. He left the rest of the page clear, writing a small 'Waiting for more information’ in the margin.  
When the school left for holiday Sherlock was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t have John to watch or keep track of. He looked over his notebook, noticing how much John had actually taken over his life.  
He almost threw the notebook away, thinking it was useless to even keep it. He was never going to know John personally, never going to be his friend. Something stopped him though and he kept it.  
After the break Sherlock was back on his observations. He managed to know some new things about John.  
Military father -strict with rules  
Brother Sister is a growing alcoholic  
Doesn’t sleep much at home  
Sherlock knew he should have stopped over break, but there was no end now. He felt like John was a never ending book.  
Things changed though after the break. Sherlock was noticing different things about him that he never thought of to put down.  
Hair naturally sticks up  
One button undone on school uniform  
Has one grey sock without a match  
Smile never reaches his eyes with some of his friends  
Sherlock didn’t understand why that was important but it was. He tested it out on other people but it was all just useless information to him. John seemed to be special. Of course John was special. He was John.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was getting too attached. Everything seemed to be about John. It was driving him insane. He had never been so attached to a person before.  
He wondered if John knew of him yet. He never even looked at him. He assumed the rugby team would have told him about Sherlock a long time ago.   
In attempt to see more of John he started to go to the rugby matches that John would play in. It was not something he would normally do. He would bring his notebook, because he always brought his notebook with him, and jot down a few things, pretending it was homework. He had come to learn if anyone got a hold of the notebook it could be seen as stalking and John would never be his friend.   
There;s a whole page dedicated to the things he picked up during one match. Another set of useless things that wouldn’t help him find out why John was interesting.   
Has good set of lungs  
Seems to be good at rugby  
Broke leg when younger, has trouble with his knee  
Happiest when playing the sport  
Sherlock had gone to so many matches that he was starting to understand it more. He even got a little into it. Cheering for their team, even if half of them beat him up the day before. He would cheer for John the hardest though. Could always recognize him even if they were all caked in mud.   
When Sherlock walked through the halls he caught snip its of John’s conversations. He would learn about his day. Smile if it was good, frown if it was bad and swear to harm anyone that made John have a bad day.   
Sherlock was still trying to understand what he was feeling for the boy. When he would feel something odd he made a note of it.   
My heart pounds when he smiles  
Happy he broke up with his girlfriend -Angry he got a new one  
I think of him as I sleep  
He makes me laugh  
He makes me happy  
It confused Sherlock even more when he read over everything. Nothing made sense to him. Why couldn’t he understand? He was a genius. He knew everything. Why were his own emotions so hard to decipher?   
He wanted to speak to John. A small conversation would do him good. One day he tried to approach him during class to see if he wanted to be his partner but a girl beat him to it. He was left to work alone again.   
It was a Saturday when Sherlock was in the library, reading over some dull book. He was trying to get his mind off of John. He left his notebook in his room for once, hidden neatly under his mattress where his roommate would never find it.   
He was tapped on his shoulder and he jumped a bit, apparently he had fallen asleep at the table. He turned around, eyes widening slightly as he looked up at John. John was standing next to him, looking at him, touching his shoulder. Sherlock’s heart stopped for a moment.   
“Hey, you’re Holmes right?” John asked, pulling out the chair next to Sherlock.   
Sherlock’s fingers started to drum against his book as he nodded. He bit his lip, looking for something to fiddle with. “Yeah, you’re John,” he stated. He cursed inside his head. “Do you need something?"   
John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I heard you’re a bit of a genius,” he said, twirling his pen in his fingers. “I was wondering if you tutor me in chemistry."   
"Yes, I can tutor you,” Sherlock said, looking down to his book. So John had heard of him. Why was he asking for his help? “It shouldn’t be that hard, you’re only behind a bit I assume. You would have come to me sooner if you were failing the class earlier on. I can catch you up with your class.” He took in a quick breath letting it out slowly.(Willing to accept help, licks lips when nervous, afraid of me.) He shook his head slightly and looked back up at John. He was smiling at him, it was a weak smile, didn’t reach his eyes.   
“Thank you Holmes,” John sighed. He clapped him on the back, making his heart jump again. “I don’t have practices on Wednesday so we can work then. Here in the library if you wouldn’t mind. Um, we could also work on Sundays."   
(Doesn’t want to be alone with me.) Sherlock nodded. "Of course, I don’t have anything else to go on so I can do that,” he said. He shut his book and stood up. “How about we do three to four?"   
John stood up as well, taking a step back from Sherlock. "Sounds good,” he said. He looked at Sherlock, chewing his lip before he stuck his hand out. “Thanks.”  
Sherlock stared at the hand. (He heard everything, doesn’t like me.) He swallowed and gave the hand a short shake. “No need to thank me,” he told him. He dropped his hand and turned around, leaving the library.   
All the way back to his room Sherlock’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. He pushed open his door, happy his roommate wasn’t there and pulled out the notebook, writing down all that he found earlier.   
He was going to spend an hour with John for two days a week, something he wanted, but John didn’t want to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock tapped his fingers as he waited for John in the library. It had almost been an hour since the time he and John agreed to meet up. He should have known he wouldn’t show up.   
He packed up his things, taking mental notes that he wanted to put in the notebook. (Just like the rest…just like the rest….just like the rest) He almost felt like crying. Why was he so attached to the boy if he didn’t even like him?   
As he stood he noticed John walk into the library and he shook his head. “Hello John,” he said, his tone flat as he watched the teen come in.   
“Listen Sherlock,” John sighed, setting down his bag. “I wasn’t going to come, but I decided I needed your help and that I asked you myself for help and it would have been rude if I didn’t come. So…I’m sorry."   
Sherlock balled his hands into fists and shook his head. "You’re an hour late John,” he said, trying to keep his emotions under control. “I am not to be used for personal jokes. If you really need help you show up on time or don’t show up at all."   
John nodded slowly and frowned. "Come on, you know what it’s like,” he said quietly looking around. “School’s difficult enough as it is."   
"What? You don’t want to be seen with me because you’re afraid to get what I get?” Sherlock asked. He scoffed and shook his head. (All information useless. John isn’t different.) He planned on throwing the notebook out once he got to his room.   
John sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t say that. "I mean I wouldn’t want to get what you get, but…” He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. “I’m sorry, will you still tutor me?"   
"Come back tomorrow and see if I’m here,” Sherlock said, turning on his heel and walked out. He could hear footsteps behind him and an arm on his shoulder spun him around. (Strong but gentle hands.) He shook his head , trying to make the deductions stop.   
“Please,” John said in an almost desperate tone. “I need to pass this class. You need to help me. I was being a jerk before but I’m here now and I need you."   
Sherlock looked down at his hands and sighed. "Fine,” he almost spat. He pulled his arm away and went back to the table, taking his things out of his bag. “To study with me you won't be texting, or doodling. I need you to pay attention because if you want me to help you can’t treat me like these second rate teachers."   
John nodded and took out his book for the class. "I think I can handle that, but I doodle quite a lot,” he told him. “So if I am, I’m sorry."   
Sherlock smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright, but if it’s anything immature you are getting seriously reprimanded,” he laughed. “Okay, since you’re an hour late you get to stay with me late. Let’s start in chapter 1."   
The time that Sherlock spent with John seemed to pass by so quickly, he was having a fun time with him but he wasn’t sure if the other teen was. He kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat and licking his lips. When he checked his watch he was thirty minutes over the time he said they were going to end. "Uh, John, session is over,” he said. He gave him a tight smile and started pack up his things again. “You are free to go.”  
John looked up at him and nodded. “Thanks again Sherlock,” he said, packing his things up. “I’ll see you next time."   
Sherlock nodded and smiled. "See you next time,” he said quietly, watching him go. On the outside he looked calm and collective but on the inside his heart was trying to slam through his chest with a sledgehammer and he was sure his knees would go week.   
He took a deep breath and ran back up to his room, happy to see his roommate wasn’t in. He grabbed his notebook out from it’s hiding spot and opened it to a new page. He wrote down his new discovery.  
I like John, everything about him  
Possibly love him (Waiting for more details.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the week Sherlock tutored John. He kept his notebook with him, writing down small notes as he watched him do out some problems. He just loved watching the boy. Everyday there was something new that he could write down.   
Get’s frustrated when work is smudged.  
Drinks a lot of water after practise.   
Hates the smell of cigarettes.   
Sherlock made sure to never smoke before a session. He didn’t want to make John hate him anymore than he had to.  
One day when Sherlock walked in he saw John, but he wasn’t alone. He stopped in his tracks and saw him with a girl on his lap. His stomach dropped and he took in a deep breath. He continued forward and stopped behind them. “Mr. Watson, I thought we were going to study today,” he said.   
The two of them turned to look at him. Sherlock looked over the girl and sighed. He made a few mental notes. (Likes women with dark hair, big breast.) He looked down at himself and knew he had no chance.   
“Oh, yeah we are,” John said, tightening his hold on Violet for a moment, kissing her cheek. “I’ll meet up with you later,” he whispered in her ear.  
Violet smile and nodded, kissing him on the lips. “Okay, don’t spend too long with this freak,” she whispered back acting like Sherlock couldn’t here her.   
Sherlock clenched his jaw and the only thing that kept him back from yelling at her was the slightly hurt look on John’s face. “John, we really need to get going,” he said. “I know you have a test coming up and I want you to be able to pass it."   
"Yeah, yeah, I know Mr. Holmes,” John laughed. “Alright, you really have to go. Boss man’s going to make me do extra work if we don’t start now."   
Violet sighed but climbed from his lap. She glared at Sherlock before leaving the library. Sherlock sighed and sat down. "She’s not the nicest,” he muttered without a thought.   
“Hey, she’s my girlfriend,” John said. “You don’t get to say anything bad about her."   
"But she gets to say bad things about me,” Sherlock sighed, sitting down and taking out his book. “Let’s just get started.” (John seemed to care for a second. Maybe he doesn’t. Further investigation.)   
“No, she doesn’t get to say bad things about you either,” John said. “I’ll tell her to be nicer to you.”  
“Like your friends?” Sherlock asked. He shut his eyes and shook his head. “Never mind. Let’s just drop it okay?"   
"No, we aren’t going to drop it,” John said. “You have to admit, in the past week they haven’t been doing much to you."   
Sherlock nodded. "You’re right,” he said. “But I still get shoved into lockers, and pushed to the floor. I still get called names. Why am I complaining to you though? You hate me still. It’s not like you’ll stop them."   
"I don’t hate you Sherlock,” John hissed. “Alright, I think you’re a decent guy. I’m sorry that my friends do that, but I do tell them to stop.” He reached over and touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry they do that to you."   
Sherlock shook his head. "It’s alright, I just want you to study,” he said. He nodded towards John’s book. “Lets get started on chapter six."   
An hour passed and they were done. Sherlock checked his watch and sighed. "My time with you is up,” he said. “You’re free to go."   
John nodded and grabbed his book and notebook, shoving them in his bag. "Thanks for the help,” he said. “I’ll show you my grade when I get it."   
Sherlock nodded and grabbed his things. "Just don’t get too involved with her,” he told him. “She’s not good news." John nodded and left. Sherlock sighed and grabbed his notebook. He opened it and his mouth went dry. It wasn’t his notebook. He looked towards where John was and he was gone.   
Sherlock got up and ran after him but he was nowhere in sight. He ran a hand through is hair and felt like he was going to throw up. He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall. John was surely going to kill him now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Monday Sherlock was freaking out. He didn’t know what to do. He was sure that once he walked down the hallway John would shove him against a locker and call him all sorts of names. Everyone was going to know he liked John. They were going to kill him.

However, most of the day nothing happened to him. He was keeping an eye out for John but he couldn’t see him anywhere.Around lunch time Sherlock was walking towards the doors when he saw John at his locker.

He took in a deep breath and decided to confront him. He slowly walked up to him. “John, I think you grabbed my notebook last night,” he said.

John didn’t spare him a glance. He shut the locker door and walked away from Sherlock. The brunette looked down. ‘He’s definitely read it’ he thought to himself. He wanted to kick the lockers but refrained and just went back to his room.

Later that day Sherlock went to the library. Surely John would show up, talk with him if he wasn’t going to beat him up about it. Plus he had to keep working on getting his grade up. It would be stupid for him to fail a class just because Sherlock liked him and knew a lot about him.

But John never showed.

It was the same the next day. Sherlock kept an eye out for John and anytime he got near him John would run off. After school Sherlock would go to the library for an hour waiting for John then leave once he knew he wasn’t going to show up.

That was the routine for the rest of the week. When Saturday rolled around Sherlock decided not to even leave the room. He slept until noon and only woke up when his roommate threw a package on his chest.

Sherlock glared at him before he looked down at the thing in his lap. Wrapping done in newspaper, poorly done; however, Sherlock knew what it was. He opened it and saw his notebook.

He opened it up and flipped through it. His mouth dropped open as he read over the new writing, all done in a different color in the messy handwriting that belongs only to John.

~~Harry~~

~~Herbert~~

~~Hank~~

~~Helen~~

~~Henry~~

~~Hugo~~

~~Holly~~         **Actually it’s Hamish. I despise the name.**

Sherlock flipped to another page, a small smile on his face.

Military father -strict with rules

Brother Sister is a growing alcoholic       **How could you possible know**

Doesn’t sleep much at home                       **any of this?**

Sherlock bit his lip, unsure as to whether John was angry or not with that comment. He turned to a different page.

Hair naturally sticks up

One button undone on school uniform

Has one grey sock without a match       **I thought no one would notice**

Smile never reaches his eyes with some of his friends **They’re jerks really**

Smiling again Sherlock flipped through to a few more pages.

Has good set of lungs

Seems to be good at rugby

Broke leg when younger, has trouble with his knee

Happiest when playing the sport

**You’ve been to my games? I’ve never seen you there. this is brilliant, all brilliant.**

Sherlock’s heart stopped slightly. John had called him brilliant. He set down the notebook and took in a deep breath. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.

My heart pounds when he smiles

Happy he broke up with his girlfriend -Angry he got a new one **Jealousy is the word you are looking for**

I think of him as I sleep

He makes me laugh       **I’m glad I can do something**

He makes me happy

Sherlock licked his lips, heart pounding as he read over the comments.

I like John, everything about him

Possibly love him (Waiting for more details.

**Sherlock Holmes, you better not be writing lies in this book because I think I could possibly love you too. I don’t know why, everything in this book should have scared me away I know but it didn’t. Meet me in the Library.**

Sherlock’s stomach did a flip and he dropped the book. He jumped up from his bed. He quickly change before running out of the room. He didn’t stop running until he reached the library. He turned the corner and stopped. He saw John sitting at the table they always sat at. He walked over to him. “John?” he said quietly.

John looked up at him and smiled. “I see you got your book back,” he said, looking around, making sure no one was really paying attention before he stood up and kissed Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock’s heart stopped.It was a better feeling now then it was when he found out John had his book. John had kissed him, his mind was reeling. (Chapped lips, new cologne, freshly shaven). “J-John,” he got out when he noticed his lips were no longer against his own. “I can’t…I don’t…please explain."   
John smiled and his cheeks went red, looking down. "I’ve been doing a lot of thinking the night I got back to my room. I was going to study but seeing as I already knew all the things in the notebook I thought I would ace the test.” He swallowed hard and looked back up at the boy. “I read over it a few times, a little scared at first that you were stalking me. Then I remembered that you were different then everyone else."   
Sherlock bit his lip, stuffing his hand in his pockets nervously. "You’re different from everyone else as well."   
"It seems like you had your doubts though,” John said grabbing his wrists gently and tugged on them.“I’m glad I could change your mind about that."   
Sherlock smiled and rocked forward slightly. "It didn’t take much to change my mind,” he said. “It’s just keeping me thinking that that seemed hard. It wasn’t your fault though, I was overthinking things. I was so interested in you, everything seemed new and fascinating. And…and…”  
John kissed him again only to shut him up. “Sherlock, theres no need to explain,” he said. He licked his lips and let out a small laugh. “I still can’t believe you found all that out. It’s amazing."   
Sherlock grinned like a giddy little kid. "When you say things like that it makes me feel like I could die happy.”  
“I don’t think I want you to die anytime soon,” John said, leaning back against the table. “Should I call you amazing some more? Or should I try to keep you from dying."   
Sherlock laughed and shook his head. "I’m not going to die,” he said. He finally let John pull his hands from his pockets.John held them in his hands and squeezed them. (Rough hands but a gentle touch). “I still want to figure you out."   
John pushed himself up on his toes before sitting on the table. "What else is there to figure out about me?” he asked.   
“So much,” Sherlock said, running his finger over the back of his hand. “You’re like a neverending book. Every page I turn there’s something new."   
John smiled. "Let me tell you something,” he said. “I love you Sherlock Holmes, I don’t think anything’s going to change that."   
Sherlock leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back. "I love you too John Watson.” (He’ll make me the happiest man alive).


End file.
